The Hero and the Rose
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is upset at Sonic because of Sally, Sonic feels very guilty and doesn't know what to do. Will a new friend solve to the problem between the two? Find out here! P.S. This is my very first story so I hope you like it. PLEASE go easy on me. ;)
1. Chapter 1: HeartBroken

**It was a beautiful day in Mobius. The sun was shining and everyone was happy.**

 **Well everyone except Amy Rose.**

 **She was running, running from a certain blue hedgehog for what he has done.**

 **Amy POV**

 **Why? Why her? Doesn't he care about me at all? After all the things I did for him, he picks her. The one person that hates me.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Amy was walking in the park for her #1 hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Lately, Sonic hasen't been around for weird reasons. Whenever she asks him to hang out or go on a date with her, he blows her of with a lame excuse every time. So today She want out to find him._**

 ** _"Where are you Sonic?", Amy wondered out loud. She looked every where for him. In his favorite spots, the hay stack and even in all is favorite places and still no Sonic. She was at the park walking around, until she heard a strange sound. It sounded like laughing and kissing and moaning so Amy followed the noise until she saw something that she never wanted to see in her whole entire life. Sonic was with another girl and was kissing her. But that wasn't any ordinary girl._**

 ** _Sally Acorn_**

 ** _Sally was Amy's worst enemy and would do anything to make Amy upset and at first Amy wasn't bothered by this but now, she just wanted to cry her heart out. She felt her whole world collapsed and shattered. But Sonic and Sally didn't know that Amy was watching them. So Amy hid behind a tree hearing what they last said to each other._**

 ** _"I love you Sally." said Sonic while kissing is girlfriend_**

 **" _I love you too Sonic." said Sally, while kissing her boyfriend_**

 ** _Little did Sonic know was that Sally was using him to make Amy jealous since she knew she was watching them the whole time._**

 ** _As soon as they said that, Amy jumped out from hiding and looked at them both. Sonic was surprised at this and saw Amy's eyes._**

 ** _"A-Amy..." Sonic stuttered._**

 ** _That's when Amy turned around and ran off with tears in her eyes. She heard Sonic calling her name, but ignored it._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 **"I can't believe this! I never want to see him again!" ,Amy cried. She wished she can die right in the spot. She was crying so much, that she couldn't see where she was going.**

 **Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell back**

 **"Ouch", said Amy while still crying.**

 **"Hey miss, you ok?"**


	2. Chapter 2: One Mistake to never Forget

Sonic POV

I can' t believe what just happened to me. This is the worst day ever. Right now, I don't know what to do anymore and now, all I want to do is be left alone.

 _Flashback_

 _Sonic was running to me his girlfriend Sally Acorn. None of his friends know except his best buddy Tails. Tails know about Sally's history and often tells Sonic that she is using him, but Sonic ignores the warnings and goes out with here anyway. Lately, Amy has been asking Sonic out and he just brushes them of with excuses and/or running away from her. In the meanwhile, Sonic sees Sally and stops in front of her._

 _Sonic: Hey Sal, ready for our date?_

 _Sally: Hey babe, and yes I am._

 _So the two lovely couple (NOT!) went on there date._

 _Afterwards, they went to the park to spend some time together. Sally was looking aat someone smiling evily and Sonic began to notice._

 _" Hey Sal, what are you staring at?", Sonic said with a concern look._

 _" Nothing Sweetheart.", said Sally. Before Sonic could reply to Sally's answer she grabbed him and forcefully kissed him. Of course Sonic was surprised at this, but decided to go with it anyway._

 _" I love you Sally.", said Sonic_

 _" I love you Sonic." said Sally_

 _Then they heard a noise and turned around to see none other than Amy Rose in tears. Sally was pleased to see this action, while Sonic wasn't paying attention to Sally, but to Amy crying._

 _"A-Amy...", Sonic started to say, but stuttered. Then Amy ran._

 _"Amy! Come back!", Sonic shouted but she was already gone. Then he heard laughing. He turned to see Sally laughing._

 _"Finally the pink brat is gone!'', Sally sneered_

 _"What?!", Sonic shouted_

 _"I was using you the whole time!", Sally said mischievously_

 _"Sally how could you! I thought we had something and I loved you. That's it, I am breaking uo with you!", Sonic said angrily, trying not to attack her._

" _Fine by me! I don't care. Now you never see Amy rose again!", said Sally and walked away._

 _End of flashback_

Sonic Pov

I thought Sally was the one for me, but she turned out to be a jerk. I should of listen to Tails. Sally was using me, and now because of my decision, I lost one of my friends. I should of never went out with Sally. I am no hero. Just a heartbreaker.


	3. Chapter 3: A friend from another world

?: Hey miss, you ok?

Amy look up at the person she bumped into, since her vision was finally back from all the crying she did. She had bumped into a female orange hedgehog. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans with a belt with a ring on it and orange and dark blue shoes. She had front bangs and her hair was in a pony tail in a down position. She was also wearing a orange bandana with white gloves and had black earrings.

"Yeah I'm ok.", Amy lied with her tears dripping a bit

"You don't look ok, um... Why is there water on your face?''

Amy looked the stranger for a minute, then busted into tears.

"Ok miss, you have to stop doing... whatever you're doing. How about this, let's start with your name ok?"

"Ok." Amy said while sniffling. "My name is Amy, Amy Rose."

"Hello Amy, my name is Zakayla, Zakayla the hedgehog.", The girl said

Amy: That is a pretty name

Zakayla: Thanks, yours to but my friends sometimes call me Z.

"Alright then, Z.", Amy said

"Um... Amy, why are your eyes puffy and red?", Z asked with curiosity.

"I was crying.", Amy said sobbing.

"Crying?..." repeated Zakayla. She looked at Amy all confused.

"Yeah...Wait.. are you okay?" Amy asked her. _"Surely she has heard of it right? Something must be off with her.",_ she thought

"I've heard of it before, but never seen it I think. Sorry.", said Z, feeling silly for her answer.

"That's ok, it doesn't matter anyway." Amy said while starting to cry

Z: Ok tell me what's wrong.

Amy: I don't know

Z: If you hold it in and not tell anyone at all, then you will feel even more miserable than you already do. Don't hold it in.

Amy: Ok then, but are you sure?

Z: Yes I am

Amy wasn't sure at first but she feels very upset and so she told Z everything that happened to her today. She also told her that it started with a chipmunk named Sally and a hedgehog named Sonic. Zakayla felt so sorry for Amy and now she knows why she was crying. How was this so-called Sonic going to lie to his friends and the person he loves most about having a backstabbing girlfriend? Just thinking about it made her upset, and because of it, the ground began to shake. Amy notice this and began to panic.

"What's happening?!", Amy cried

Hearing Amy, Z noticed what she was doing and stopped.

"Whoops, hehe my bad.", said Z while looking at a very nervous Amy Rose

Amy: Was that you?

Z had nodded

Amy: But that couldn't of been you.

Z: Yes it was me. I can raise my power level to the max.

"Really?'', Amy said wondering what her new friend meant.

"Yea. I am not a normal Hedgehog. You think I am a regular being to you. You see, I am a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan? What's that, a type of alien race of some sort?"

"Wow you catch on quickly. To make the history short, a Sayian (Saiya-jin) are a naturally aggressive warrior race who strive to get stronger. They would go around destroying planets, but thanks to a certain dictator, our planet blew up and now I am here. They are warriors who are very powerful but the all died. There like super people.", Zakayla explained

"Your here to destroy the earth?!", shouted Amy

"No, that was a long time ago.", Z explained

"Ok, so how did you get here?", asked Amy

"I'll explain later, anyway back to you situation", said Z

Amy: This can't be real, it is not possible just like with Sonic.

Z: It's pretty real Amy

Amy looked at Zakayla with a concerned face.

"Hey I have to go, but also think about this, everyone deserves a second chance Amy, even the baddest (made it up) of the bad.", said Z.

"Everyone deserves a second chance?", Amy repeated

"Just think about it ok?"

"K bye!"

"See ya Amy.", said Z. Then she teleported away

"Whoa.", Amy said. _Everybody deserves a second chance,_ thought Amy as she started to head home.


	4. Chapter 4: And then came the Blur

Zakayla had teleported to the middle of the forest and started to walk along the trail. As she was walking along the trail, she heard sniffling. It started to get louder and louder as she came closer to the source of the problem. So Zakayla followed the sound until she stumbled along a blue hedgehog.

Z POV

I was looking at a blue hedgehog crying to himself. He looked like he needed a friend, so I waited until he noticed I was there looking right at him with a confused face. Then suddenly, his eyes met with mine.

Sonic POV

I had ran to the forest for some alone time. I was thinking about what to do now to make it clear, Sonic the hedgehog does NOT cry. But I admit it, I am crying right now, even though I hate admitting it. But that's when I felt like I was being watched, so I looked up. I had made eye contact with a complete stranger. Her eyes were purple and she was looking at me with a confused face. It was already embarrassing enough seeing me cry but it was even more embarrassing having a girl look at me crying especially when I am the hero around here. So I said to her:

"What are you staring at?"

Z POV

Seriously? That is what he says to me? Obviously, I am not the one who is crying and not only that, I am staring at you hedgehog.

Idiot.

Normal Pov

"At you crybaby!", said Zakayla slightly irritated

"Seriously?", said Sonic

"Yes, now cut the attitude, I don't need it."

"Fine."

"Now then, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, plus even if I told you, you wouldn't understand where I am coming from." said Sonic

"Yeah right. TRY me.", said Z taking on the challenge.

"I don't know, plus I don't even know you.", said Sonic

"Ok and? I don't even know who you are either.", Z shot back

"You don't know who I am?", said Sonic surprised at this response she has given. Everyone knows him around here but not this girl.

"Nope. Don't know, don't care." said Z

"Don't care? _Sigh_ , that is what my ex-girlfriend Sally said to me earlier.", said Sonic in a sad tone.

"Wait a minute, Sally? That means you are Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?", Zakayla said putting two and two together.

"Yeah that's me. What's it to you for someone who for someone who didn't care at first?", Sonic asked sarcastically

"O I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who broke Amy's heart!", Z shot back and making Sonic feel bad at that comment. Then it hit him.

"Wait you know Amy, as in Amy Rose?", asked Sonic, looking at the girl with curiosity.

"Yeah she bumped into me earlier today, and she crying about you and a girl named Sally Acorn kissing and such. Were you really going out with her?"

"Yes, but not anymore, you see I kind of found out somethings about Sally and...", Sonic started to stay

"And?", Z said while trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

"Never mind.", He stated

"Hey."

"What?"

"I am going to tell you the same thing I had told Amy, if you hold it in and not tell anyone at all, then you will feel even more miserable than you already do." stated Zakayla, "So tell me, you might be surprised on how I can help you."

Sonic looked at the girl. _"Should he trust her?"_ he thought _, "Maybe she can help out."_ Sonic told Z the whole situation and Z was a tad bit ticked at this "Princess Sally" girl. When sonic finished with his side of the story, Z felt sorry for him.

"And that is the end of my story", said Sonic

"Ok I see your point, so let me ask you this, did you really love Amy or Sally the most before you dated?", asked Z

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know anymore.", Sonic said with embarrassment with his head down.

"Well here is a little advice, tell the true girl you love how you feel.", said Takiya

"Um, I don't understand I...", Sonic started to say, "Hey wait, where she go?!"

Sonic looked up and saw that the girl he was talking to disappeared. Then he paused.

"Tell the true girl how I feel? Wait, maybe it is not too late. Thank you, uh... I didn't catch her name."

At that note, Sonic sped off.


	5. Chapter 5: My Amy Rose

Sonic had sped off to Amy's house. He really wants Amy to forgive him really bad, for what Sally did to the both of them. Not only that, he really needed to tell her something very important. Meanwhile, inside Amy's house, Amy was sitting down on the couch, thinking about what her new friend Z had said to her earlier.

 _"Everyone deserves a second chance? What does that even mean?"_ , Amy thought

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up from the couch and went to the door and answered it and there stood Sonic. Right then and there, she wanted to slam the door right in his face, but a part of her wanted to hear why he was at her house, plus Z's words kept on ringing in her head. One the other hand, Sonic was lost in her in her beauty. This was the longest time Sonic stared at her. He didn't realized that Amy was really beautiful, besides all the death hugs and chasing she gives him. For once Sonic took time to actually look at her. Soon that moment was over when Amy spoke up.

Amy: Um..., can I help you with something Sonic?

"Hey Ames I need to talk to you if that's ok?", Sonic said nervously

"I don't know Sonic…", Amy started to say.

"Please Amy?", said Sonic begging her to let him in.

Amy thought about and decided to let him in. So Sonic came in, and he and Amy sat on the couch. Little did they know, they were being watched by a certain orange hedgehog. She was in a tree looking through the window.

Amy: So what do you want to talk to me about?

Sonic: Ames listen, what you saw the other day, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest I didn't.

Amy: I don't know Sonic, it seemed pretty real to me. I mean I was right there when you kissed Sally.

Sonic: I know but things happened between me and Sally earlier today.

"What do you mean Sonic?", Amy said looking at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic explained the whole situation between him and Sally and what she had said. He also explained about seeing a girl earlier and she helped him with his problem and he really wants her to forgive him so bad. At the end of telling her all this, he broke down and cried. Amy came closer to him and hugged him tight.

Amy: Shhhhh, it's ok Sonikku, I forgive you

"Really? After what all happened to day?", Sonic said while sniffling.

"Of course I do. Everyone deserves a second chance.", Amy said while smiling. "Hey she was right after all." :D

Sonic: Who was right?

Amy: That girl you said that you met in the forest, was she a hedgehog with blue hair?

Sonic: Yes, I didn't catch her name. She said she knew you.

"Yes, her name is Zakayla", Amy said

"Zakayla? Isn't there something we can use that is simpler?", Sonic asked

"You can call her Z. She made me realize a lot. And now that she has helped the both of us, I bet since you broke up with Sally, you won't love anyone else.", Amy said with a sad look.

"That's not true. I love you Amy Rose", Sonic said with a smile

Amy: Wha...

At that, Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. Amy was surprised by this and kissed him back. Both Hedgehogs felt like they were the only two in the world. After a little bit they pulled apart, and stared into each other's eyes. But then, Amy eyes caught a glimpse at someone else. Sonic was confused at first and looked in the direction she was looking at. And there she was. Z was by the tree in the front yard with her back towards them. Then she turn her head at them and smirked and teleported away.

"Um, you don't think she was watching us the whole time, do you?", Amy asked with embarrassment while blushing.

"I don't know.", Sonic said knowing that Amy Rose was the true girl he loved. They kissed again and they both live happily ever after.


End file.
